Her High School Boyfriend
by Juliex3x
Summary: "Finn, I love you, but you're just my high school boyfriend.." She thought that he was asleep, but he heard her loud and clear. Now, he's on a mission to make their love last forever; no matter what it takes.


i.

She's never been this happy before.

Even when they dated for the for the first time, he's never made her feel this way. They spend every waking minute together; their parents even allow them to spend the night together since they do they'd do it anyway. They spend their mornings in bed, eating breakfast, watching a movie (she's gotten better at letting him select his own choice of film, as long as she approves first), talking about miscellaneous things that probably won't matter in a year (who's dating whom over the summer, songs for Glee Club, ways to win Nationals during their senior year), but it's easy and nice. In the afternoon, they go to the lake or the pool, whichever they're in the mood for. They have fun together; she splashes him, he splashes her. He throws her into the water which allows allows her to make this totally adorable scream that he'll never get tired of. Once they return home, they start preparing for his ACT since he's retaking it at the end of the summer in the hopes of getting into a better college next fall. She desperately wants him to come with her on her journey which is why she spends so much of what could be her last moments with him preparing for this damn test. But, of course, they don't study all day- she makes him dinner during the evening, and after dinner is when the more heavy topics come up. They always make out (he's gotten her to go for third base, which is just awesome), but after, he holds her while she tells him her fears; what she knows can't happen in order for them to not survive.

One night, after he knows she's asleep, he whispers into her ear, "I'm not just your high school boyfriend." But, he knows deep down that in reality, it's possible that that's all he'll ever be.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

She loses her virginity to him the night before their first day of senior year. She knows that no matter what happens, she'll never be able to lose her virginity to anyone that's not him. Their first time is awkward but nice. He holds her close throughout everything, and he constantly whispers in her ear how much he loves her. He calls her beautiful, and he makes sure everything is gentle and sweet.

But, their second time, which occurs immediately after the first, is even better. It's long, it's passionate. It's almost like they both know that they don't have time to hold anything back; they need to show each other how much they love one another, and how much they'll always care for one another.

She watches him sleep that night, she doesn't care if she looks like a zombie tomorrow from lack of sleep; he always looks so adorable when he sleeps. She strokes his hair and runs her hands all over his body, memorizing every single part of it. She kisses all of the adorable moles on his face and wraps his arms around her, knowing that even if they don't last, she'll always know that she met her true love, and they made beautiful, passionate love together.

"Finn," she whispers, "I love you... but you're just my high school boyfriend..."

What she doesn't know is that he wasn't asleep, and that those words would haunt him for the rest of his year and perhaps, his life.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

They don't spend much time together when school starts back up. He needs to focus on his grades and on football since he has the possibility of receiving a scholarship. The only time that they really spend together is when they need to discuss the Glee Club. He has to admit, it's hard being around her after hearing what she said that night; he wants her to believe that he's more than just her high school boyfriend- he's willing to do anything for her. But, he has a feeling that she already gave up on him.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

He has a hard time filling out his college applications that November.

He's not sure if he should even bother applying to schools in New York since the love of his life already thinks that they're just a high school memory, but he's determined to prove to her that he's better than this town, just like her. When he first started high school, he never thought that he'd get out of Lima; he'd be a Lima Loser, just like everyone else. But, after meeting her, he knows that he's better than that. He can achieve his dream.

He ends up applying to basically every single school in New York City; he's determined to get in somewhere, even if he has to fight for his position.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

Writing his application essay is easy. The topic is, "Who is one person who has changed your life?" It's easily her. He pours his heart out into this paper; every single emotion that he's feeling is in it, and he's pretty sure that besides that song at Nationals, it's the best thing he's ever written.

Once he finishes, he drives over to her house; they haven't talked about college in forever, and he needs her to read this paper. She tears while reading it, which he figures is a good thing. At the end, she pushes it aside and kisses him. He's pretty sure that she gets what he's saying: he needs her to survive.

They make love for the seventh time that night. He's sure of one thing; he's never letting her go.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

Christmas is way better than it was last year. They still win sectionals, and they still sing Christmas Carols for the school, but this year, he's with her, and things are way better than they were at the beginning of this year (because, you know, they're actually talking again), and they're actually together.

He spends Hanukkah with her family, and she spends Christmas with his. It's perfect, and their parents surprise them with the perfect gift: a trip to New York City. She was going to go anyway because she needs to audition for Julliard, but he's accompanying her. He couldn't be happier about the trip, and he knows they'll have the best time ever.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

Their trip to New York is amazing.

Julliard basically fell in love with her voice, and they're both pretty sure that she has a guaranteed acceptance into the school for the next year.

He still doesn't know where he's going next year, but he's for damn sure it's not going to be in Ohio. Or anywhere that's not New York.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

He gets accepted into two schools: OSU with a football scholarship and NYU (apparently, they were extremely impressed with his essay). His mom and his step-dad are so proud of him, and they all want him to immediately call her since she has already received her acceptance letter to Julliard in the mail.

But, he doesn't.

When she asks him the next day about his letters, he said that they didn't come yet.

He has a much better way to tell her.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

They win Regionals which is awesome which makes them qualified for Nationals in Los Angeles. He and Rachel are closer than ever before, but he knows that at the back of her mind, she's thinking that after graduation, they won't be together any longer. It's really too bad that he has other plans.

He still hasn't told her about where he got in; he's sure that she assumes it's because he's staying in Ohio, and that he doesn't want to break her heart so early.

Little does she know.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

They win Nationals. He's sure that Mr. Schue's never been more proud of them; after all, the are the best Glee Club in America.

He and Rachel do a killer duet (Open Arms by Journey), and he's sure that it's what won them the competition since no one does Journey like New Directions.

They totally make love in their hotel room after they win.

She still has no idea about where he's going to school in the fall.

* * *

><p>xi.<p>

Graduation Day rolls around, and it's almost time for his plan to come into action. At McKinley, they announce what college their graduates are going to as they receive their diploma. He knows that there is going to definitely be one shocked person in their class today.

He cheers for his girlfriend when she graduates; he can't help but smile when he sees her gleaming face when they announce that she's going to Julliard. He's so proud of her; he knows that she's going to be a huge star one day.

It doesn't take them very long to get to the H names, and he knows that she's bracing herself for where he's going or if he's even going at all.

"Finn Hudson, New York University."

He hears his mother crying in the background, and he does get quite a bit of applause. But, he's looking at Rachel the whole time when he gets his diploma; her face is absolutely priceless. As he walks to the other side of the stage, he stops at her, his tall frame towering over her.

"I guess I'm not going to be just your high school boyfriend after all, Rach..."

He walks to his place, still smiling. He's pretty sure that this is the biggest surprise of her life. (Well, actually, he knows now because after the ceremony, she totally smacks him with her graduation hat for making her wait so long about their fate.)

* * *

><p>xii.<p>

They move to New York right after graduation with Kurt and Blaine in tow. They have a really crappy and small apartment waiting for them once they get there, but he knows that it'll feel like home soon enough.

He finds a job waiting tables for extra money, and she goes to a theater workshop during the day. Once they both come home, they immediately undress each other, and they make love every single night in their room. He can't believe that he actually was able to make this happen, but he knows that he wouldn't have it any other way.

xii.

One night, they visit the Empire State Building, and while looking at the skyline, she smiles at him.

"I'm glad your going to be my college boyfriend," she says, "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you as much as you believed in me."

But, he doesn't say anything. All he does is get down on one knee and present to her the engagement ring his father gave to his mother, asking her to marry him.

She says yes.

* * *

><p><strong>It's probably super crappy, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. :) I hope you all liked it! <strong>


End file.
